warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fading Echoes/Archive 1
I wonder who was injured...--Snowflurry 20:22, 7 June 2009 (UTC)Snowflurry Probably Cinderheart again...--Mosai57 11:28, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Maybe Icepaw or Foxpaw, because they'd probably be "young warriors" by then.-- 00:05, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Icecloud-- 00:05, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Mating It said that Icewing (Icepaw) is going to mate with Lionblaze! Maybe there will be another prophecy in the 5th series? That would be cool, kin of your kin of your kin? Did you also know that Ivykit and Dovekit are Bluestar's kin of her kin? Isn't that weird? Maybe they will say that in the books! Just remember, I SAID IT FIRST! Nooo!!! And it is Icecloud not Icewing. I hate IcexLion!! *screams* LionxHazel is way better -*Leafwhisker* 23:33, November 29, 2009 (UTC) That's stupid. Have you not read Night Whispers or Sign of the Moon? And Icewing is a RiverClan cat! How are Ivypaw and Dovepaw Bluestar's kin's kin? I didn't see it anywhere.--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowfeather']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']][[User:Snowfeather1|'Meow Mix, YUM!']] 00:19, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Bluestar's sister was Snowfur. Snowfur had one kit, Whitestorm. Ferncloud was one of Whitestorm's kits. Ferncloud had Birchfall who had Dovepaw and Ivypaw. So technically they are the kin of the kin of the kin of the kin of the kin of Bluestar but "kin" means anyone related to you, so they are just "kin". (The reason it says in the Prophecy "kin of your kin" is because it sounds better than "There will be three, your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws".) OK? 20:30, January 17, 2010 (UTC) This is not the place for theories or speculation. Please take it to the forum [[User:Sandstar12|'∑'✐+ᖱ =]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'ᶊ'⍶'ᵰ'ᗫ'Ꮍ']] 20:34, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Has it even been confirmed that Icecloud will Lionblaze's mate No, not yet. But, a lot of people have been hinting at it. I wish they'd become mates...they're soooooo cute!!! =3 ♥ Hazumu Osaragi™ ♥May StarClan Light Your Path 20:00, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Lionxcinder Forever!!!!!-Wafflelol It was never confirmed that Whitestorm was Ferncloud, Ashfur, and their littermates' father. That was something stated on the official website's family trees, which are non-canon. I am aware that most information on the trees was confirmed however this piece was not. Rockpelt 00:47, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, please take all non article improving chat over to the forums, please. Thank you. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 00:03, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Release date & Preveiw Hey, could someone put up a link to the preveiw and put up the release date? COALTAIL The release date is March 23, and is already listed. The Browse Inside is not posted yet, on Amazon or Harpercollins. insaneular Talk 20:50, March 1, 2010 (UTC) A week ago I bought The Last Wilderness book. And in the end of the book were the first four pages of Fading Echoes. Should I post it on the page?Juniperberry86 00:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh! That would be awesome! Hopefully, I can read that! Maybe I should go look for that book now..even though I'm not a big Seekers fan. ♥ Hazumu Osaragi™ ♥May StarClan Light Your Path 20:01, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Acctually mayby somebody else should do it. I am kind of new and I havn't really writen in articles. Here's a little summary: It was a quarter moon after the cats had come back from the journey. Dovepaw was having kind of a bad dream about a Rippletail and she couldn't sleep after she woke up. so she went outside and let her sences range out into the forest. And close to the stream by the windClan border she found to cats padding alongside the shore.Juniperberry86 01:01, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Browse Inside It says that there is a link to browse inside, where is it? ----Aurorablaze Check the news section of the front page insaneular Talk 19:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) question (sorry) Did Squirrel x Bramble make up to each other? Helixtalk 20:15, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Nope. Still avoiding each other, although they're not acting as cold... if that's something. insaneular Talk 20:18, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :OK... :'( Thanks... Helixtalk 20:20, March 24, 2010 (UTC) pages How long is Fading Echoes? In some places it says it is 352 pages and somewhere else it said 336 pages. And my book says 296 pges. I am totally confused. So which is correct?--Juniperberry86 23:47, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Well obviously if you have the book then its correct AcesUpMaSleeve 01:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's correct. I am holding the book right now, in fact. 22:03, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Bumble- In the allighenses it says her name is bumbleflight, in the rest of the book its bumblestripe, what should we put in the allighenses on hire? Raffyjack123 12:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) It's stripe; the Erins confirmed that flight was a mistake. insaneular Talk 12:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. Thanks :D Raffyjack123 13:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) He's a dude! It was only a typo, we know that Bumblestripe is a boy [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻]][[User Talk:Nightfall101|Follow the brightest star in the sky!']] 08:51, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Cover Isn't that IvyPaw in the circle? Not JayFeather? o.o Ivypaw charart If the cat on the cover of the book ''is ''in fact Ivypaw, then why does her charart on her page have patches when she is a silver tabby? Leafbreeze 16:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) It isn't Ivypaw for a fact; it hasn't been cited. I believe it could be Cinderheart. 22:01, March 1, 2011 (UTC)